


How Ron Weasley Deals with a Pregnancy

by jellytea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ron Weasley Deals with a Pregnancy

Hermione looked at Ron warily, her hand on her hip. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were bug-eyed. He'd been that way for about five minutes, since Hermione had told him the news.

"Ronald? Did you hear me?"

He gave a strangled groan. She rolled her eyes, walked forward, and poked him on the chest. That got his attention. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and straightened up. She could practically see him composing himself.

"Yes."

"And? That's all you're going to say, after I tell you I'm pregnant?" Hermione tried to sound stern, but she couldn't help the smile from creeping up on her face. She knew he'd freak out, but she hadn't expected a full-on spectacle of...Ron-ness.

"...Good job?"

"Ronald!"

He suddenly grabbed her and hugged her close. She snuggled into his chest, her arms circling around his waist.

"I was just surprised, that's all. It- are you okay? Do you need to sit down? I can make you some tea!"

"No. No," Hermione said hurriedly. The last time Ron had tried to take on some of the domestic duties - making tea, cooking dinner, cleaning up - he had either burnt the kettle, started a fire, or had created a whirlwind of dust bunnies. It had taken DAYS to scrounge up the last of the fluff balls. "I only just found out. I was with Ginny, actually."

"Ginny?" asked Ron warily. "You're not asking her for pregnancy advice, are you?" When his sister had been pregnant with James, she had turned into this-this creature who had Harry fully wrapped around her finger, and was magicking disgusting food combinations, like pickle-and-peanut-butter ice cream, and forcing everyone to eat it with her.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe." She laughed even louder when she felt him tense, looked up at his face, and saw his eyes bugged out. "Kidding. Kidding."


End file.
